parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver and the Sword in the Stone
SuperWhyMovies' Movies Spoof of 1963 Disney film "The Sword in the Stone" Cast *Arthur/Wart - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Merlin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Archimedes - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Sir Ector - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sir Kay - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *The Wolf - Wolf (Make Mine Music; Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Sir Ector's Dogs - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) & Pongo (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Sir Pellinore - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Fish Arthur/Wart - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Fish Merlin - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *The Frog - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *The Pike - Barracuda (Finding Nemo) *Squrriel Arthur/Wart - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Squrriel Merlin - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *The Little Girl Squrriel - Rita (Go, Hugo, Go!) *The Old Granny Squrriel - Ma Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2) *The Woodpecker - The Bird in the Tree (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *The Scullery Maid - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Bird Arthur/Wart - Buster the Baby Bird (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *The Hawk - Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Madam Mim - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Giant Madam Mim - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) *Tiny Madam Mim - Thumbelina (1994) *Pig Madam Mim - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Beautiful Madam Mim - Dawn (Pokemon) *Cat Madam Mim - Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) Merlin's Animal Transformations played by: *Turtle Merlin - Franklin the Turtle *Rabbit Merlin - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Caterpillar Merlin - The Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Walrus Merlin - The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Mouse Merlin - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gopher Merlin - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Crab Merlin - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Goat Merlin - Goat Genie (Aladdin) Madam Mim's Animal Transformations played by: *Crocodile Madam Mim - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Fox Madam Mim - The Fox (Mary Poppins) *Chicken Madam Mim - Audrey (Home on the Range) *Elephant Madam Mim - Elephant Abu (Aladdin) *Tiger Madam Mim - Sabor (Tarzan) *Snake Madam Mim - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Rhinoceros Madam Mim - Rhinoceros (James and the Giant Peach) *Dragon Madam Mim - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Scene *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 2 - Oliver Drops in for Tea/"Higitus Figitus" *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 3 - At Ratigan's Castle *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 4 - "That's What Makes the World Go Round" *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 5 - "A Medeval Assembly Line" *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 6 - "A Most Befuddling Thing" *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 7 - Battle for the Dishes *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 8 - Oliver's Educations *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 9 - Zira/"Mad Madam Mim" *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 10 - A Wizard's Duel *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 11 - Oliver is Made a Square *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 12 - The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 13 - Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *Oliver and the Sword in the Stone - Part 14 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs